


Merry Christmas, Merle!

by drowningintonothing



Category: Blade (Movie Series)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 06:22:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2841209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drowningintonothing/pseuds/drowningintonothing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merle hates Christmas. Scud doesn't understand how someone can hate all the beautiful things that christmas has to give. Like candies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Merry Christmas, Merle!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MerleDixonsWhiskey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerleDixonsWhiskey/gifts).



> My lil' Baby Merle, made me such a wonderful present this morning that I had to write a little "Thank You" story for her. I know she loves Scud and just like me she is not a big fan of Christmas but I guess someone like Scud can convince me too.
> 
> Merry Christmas Darling! Hope you like it.

Merle woke up to the sound of raindrops dying on her window, running down in silver lines until crashing down on the gray ground. She watched them a while, until feeling someone shifting behind her. She smiled and turned around. "Mornin' Merle", a sleepy and raspy voice greeted her.  
"Mornin'."  
"Is that rain?", he asked without opening his eyes and she played with his dark hair. "Yeah. It's fuckin' rainin' on Christmas eve. What's that shit. Not that I like Christmas but why the fuck is it rainin'? It should snow and freeze and ya' kno'."  
He opened his eyes, smirking and pressing her closer. "Girl, it's early in the morning and you're already swearing like a drunken Irish. The fuck? Hate Christmas? How is that even possible? With all the candy, the chilly lights and the smell of apples, vanilla, hot chocolate and all the great stuff. And sweaters and cookies and scarfs and all. Why don't you like it?"  
He was piercing her with his blue eyes and she shrugged. "'Cause of my folks, I guess."  
"Now ya' have me. C'mere."  
She instantly snuggled up to him. They had met during the summer, in a doughnut store. He had bought a whole box full, including her favorites and he bought them all, so she was next in line, not getting hers. She had made a sad face and he had turned around and asked her what was wrong. She remembered her exact words. "You asshole bought all my favorites and now I don't know what to take. I spent all day thinking about that delicious stuff. But as always everyone gets what the want but not me."  
"Hey girl, no problem. I will give ya' one and I take another. It's no problem."  
"Why would you do that?"  
"Because I don't like to see a cute face like yours so upset." He smiled and she was head over heels. He was wearing an overall, a jacket, his dark hair half in his face so they were covering the blue of his eyes. He looked like a sin and maybe that's just exactly what she needed.  
"Earth to Merle. Where are you?"  
"Oh sorry. Just thought about how we met."  
"Yeah. Kinda funny."  
"I am glad I could convince you to stay out of that fuckin' vampire business you dragged yourself into."  
He nodded. "Yeah. Glad you made me your slave."  
She smacked his head. "Shut up."  
"Oi. Stop it. So girl, I gotta go to my bunker. Have some work to do. Some secret stuff. I will call you when I am done."  
"What? It's Christmas. You don't need to work."  
"I do. Sorry."  
Merle turned around. Fucking hilarious. What's the deal having a boyfriend that runs off on Christmas to work. Perfect. She felt Scud leaving the bed and heard him in the bathroom. She stood up and went into the bathroom too, when she heard the shower. She climbed in too. They did that a lot, just hugging under the spray. Scud had never pushed her to do anything and when he asked if she liked to shower with him, she had said yes. Water was relaxing and she wanted to see him naked, even so she didn't want to have sex with him just yet. She needed a bit more time. She was 5 years younger than him, so it felt kind of awkward to her, to have sex at that time, when they were only together for some month. They had moved in together pretty fast, because her folks were giving her a hard time and he wanted a safe place for the both of them.  
He smiled when she wrapped his arms around him, kissing his beautiful scars, he was wearing with pride. She was shocked when she first saw them. He looked as if someone had gutted him but it all healed but left big and nasty scars. She liked them, showing her, what a guy she was having. Some kind of superhero. There was nothing, literally nothing that Scud was afraid of and nothing that would break his beautiful smile. He was one of those guys that would annoy the shit out of someone who would try to kill him.  
"Little Peach, you know I love you, right?", he whispered and kissed her forehead.  
"Yeah. Love you too."  
"I wonder, are you still happy with me? You seem so sad the last days."  
He grabbed her chin, so she would look at him. "Yeah. It's just Christmas."  
"Okay. You would tell me if I was doing something wrong?"  
"Yeah. So when do I get my kiss? You did not kiss me since yesterday." She smirked and knew he couldn't resist. His thumb was stroking over her lips and he bowed down to place a kiss on her lips. Gentle and slow. As much as Scud was a guy who wasn't afraid and could kill someone without blinking, he was also very sensitive. He was a perfect match and he was smoking hot. His shoulder were fantastic, his proportions in general and she had a billion drawings of him already. The way his hair was sprawled on the pillow when he slept. Or the way his lips parted and his tongue licked his lips. she had even painted him when he was working at some genius stuff. He was a mechanic but he could probably be some sort of mechanic for the government. He could built the craziest stuff with his hands and he had ideas that were beyond her understanding. And he did look so good in this damn overalls. But her favorite picture was one of him, where he was sitting crosslegged on their bed, eating donuts with powder which was sticking all over his face. Merle wondered how i the name of god he had managed to get it on his forehead. She had laughed at him and he had smirked.  
Right now he was playing with her hair, kissing her and she could feel his erection growing. That happened a lot but he never lost a word about it and neither did she. "Scud, you need to go and come home fast."  
"Yes little peach. I will bring food with me."  
"Okay."  
"You more up for Chinese or burgers?"  
"How about pizza?"  
Scud rolled his eyes and nodded. "Okay. Pizza again. And Tiramisu."  
"Of course you and your sweet tooth. Someday you will get diabetes."  
"Nah."  
They stepped out of the shower and Merle put on a bathrobe, while Scud dressed in his overall. He grabbed all his stuff for work and then kissed her goodbye. Leaving her alone in their little apartment. Merle sighed. She started to draw because it was the only thing that kept her thoughts at bay.

* * *

 

_**3 hours later** _

Merle was still in her bathrobe and had wrapped a little present for Scud into some crazy Christmas paper, when her phone rang. "Hey sweetheart, it's me, Scud, uhm. I need a favor?"  
"What?"  
"Can you dress and come over to the bunker? Can you bring some clothes? I kinda ripped mine and I can't go out naked."  
She laughed. "How the hell did you manage to rip your clothes?"  
"You really don't wanna know."  
"Okay. I will be there in about 30 minutes."  
She hang up and snorted. Scud was such a klutz sometimes. She stepped into panties, a jeans and a bra and black shirt, put on sneakers and then grabbed Scuds cargo pants and a plaid shirt and another boxer. You never know what he ripped. She shook her head when she left the building. It's Christmas and her boyfriend was working and was now standing naked at work. Good thing he was working alone. Imagining someone walking in at him was hilarious. She snickered and stepped into the next bus to ride 2 stations.  
When she saw the old bunker she sighed. She loved that place. It looked so freaking dangerous to be here and she loved danger.  
Merle knocked and the door opened, without her seeing anyone. She remembered that Scud had worked on an electric door opener the last time she visited him.  
"Gimme a second. Close your eyes. I look gross."  
"You don't. Besides, I saw you naked before, remember?"  
"Yeah. But...just close your damn eyes girl."  
"Okay", she hissed, closing her eyes. She heard him walking around, grabbing the bag in her hands and then leaving again. After some minutes he grabbed her hand, placed her somewhere else, then let go of her hand and then he said: "You can open them now."  
As soon as she did, she started laughing. "Oh my.."  
"Tadaaaa", Scud said, spreading his arms and presenting her..yeah what exactly?  
He was wearing a red bathrobe, opened, a red boxer shorts with reindeers on it and a Santa Clause hat. The workbench was cleaned and plates with cookies, hot chocolate and candles were standing on top of it. Vanilla candles, of course. And the room was only lighted by candles, little Christmas lights and Scud was smiling like a kid on - haha - Christmas.  
"Little Peach?", he asked unsure what her expression meant.  
"You are crazy."  
"Tell me something new."  
"I love you."  
"That's no news. Love you too."  
He came closer, wrapping his arms around her and looking down, to meet her eyes. "Thanks. But I told you I don't like Christmas."  
"I am going to change that."  
"Okay. I am already liking what you did."  
"Yes. And I baked the cookies on my own and I prepared a meal for later. And I organized some movies and stuff. I am kinda proud."  
She kissed him and even jumped up, so he could grab her and she wrapped her legs around him. Both smiling while they kissed. Their tongues met and she loved how he tasted like Christmas candies and smelled like cinnamon. Little moans were leaving his mouth, because he loved to kiss her and use his tongue. She knew someday he wanted more than just kissing and maybe she was ready soon. She grabbed into his hair, loving the feel of it between her fingers. His mouth trailed down to her neck and he placed a soft kiss at her chin. "Come, the hot chocolate is getting cold and then it will taste gross."  
"Oh Scud, you make me happy, you know, right?"  
"Good. You make me happy, too."  
He carried her to a chair and they sat down together, she resting on his lap. He started to feed her and she nipped on her cup. They were cuddling and kissing for a while, eating cookies and drinking hot chocolate, until Scud whispered: "You want your present?"  
"What? You did all this. I don't need a present."  
"But I have one."  
"Okay. Mine is at home."  
He smirked and nodded. "No worries."  
Scud lifted her up, sitting her back on the chair and then walked to the other room, coming back with a present wrapped in brown paper. He gave it to her and she opened it. Smiling when she saw what it was. "But Scud, we don't have money for this."  
"But you need it. I want you to study art girl. I want you to practice different techniques. So I tought you might like some aquarelle colors. Those aren't the best. Only the second best brand. The best brand is a german one and it was too expensive to import them. And you can't use them on normal paper, so I bought thicker paper for you. It's nothin'."  
"It's everything." She looked up at him and shook her head. She will never knew why he loved her so much. Never understanding what a guy like him was doing with her. He had once told her why, but she thought it was a sort of joke. But now, in that moment, when he was smiling, and looking unsure and nervous all at once, she knew it was true. They fell in love with each other because damaged people gravitate towards damaged people. Two persons that were judged by their looks, by their weirdness and by the way they saw the world, combining their flaws and complete each other. Scud was kneeling down to get at eye level with her and she nestled her head in the crook of his neck. "Without you I wouldn't make it."  
"I know and without you I would probably get killed by vampires. I am glad Blade left me alone. I appreciate his work but I also know the other side and I understand them both. I was standing in between and somehow betraying them all. I just wish I had made a smarter choice when I was younger. I wish I would have had someone to hold me back. And all I can do, is be that person for you. Holding your hand and be there. I love you, my little Peach and I love what we have. I want to make you happy and sometimes I am afraid that I can't."  
Merle shook her head. "You can and I am glad we met. And now my little Santa, make me fall in love with Christmas. Show me what I missed all those years. And...I want to draw you. You look incredibly hot."  
"Hot, huh?"  
"You know you do."  
"Just like you. I know we wanna wait, but I can't wait to get my hands all over you and let my tongue do some work on you. You know how much I love to lick stuff."  
She snorted and shook her head. "You have a filthy mouth."  
"And you love it."  
"Oh fuck yes. You can bet on it and you know, I think I will fuckin' swear at you all the time. But in a good way."  
Scud chuckled. "Gosh, you and your swearing. Stop it. You will make me horny and someday I can't hold back. See."  
He stood up, presenting her his boxers, where his erection was building a tent.  
"Aww. Poor boy."  
He walked away, laying down on a blanket he had put on the ground and started the TV. She looked over at him and smirked. Yeah, she definitely started to like Christmas. She liked that he was able to make every day of the year, even the shitty ones, special. Scud was special and for a brief second she was feeling this tingling feeling in her stomach, which was sending waves to her lady parts. Merle was sure, that she couldn't resist him any longer. Maybe it was a day for first times, making Christmas even better. Giving him her biggest present and she bet he would like to unwrap it. Her nervousness was washed away, when she saw, how he bend his head back to see where she was and how his lips curled into a smile.


End file.
